La où mon cœur appartient
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Je te croyais perdus...Retrouve moi...


Rien n'est a moi a part l'histoire et je ne me fais aucun argent avec

Inspiré du dernier épisode sortis attention donc au spoleurs pour ceux qui ne l'on pas vus

_**La où mon cœur appartient**_

Il était partit.  
J'entendais Belle s'effondrer. Son fils s'efforçait de se retenir.

Et moi.  
Moi, je restais là. Immobile à fixer l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a quelques minutes de ç voulant pas croire que je l'avais perdus. Que nous serions maintenant à jamais séparer.

Au départ, je n'aurais pas du être présent.  
Avant qu'il ne parte pour retrouver le fils d'Emma, il m'avait demander de rester en sécurité avec ma fille, de l'attendre à la villa et avait apposé des sorts de protection pour que personnes ne puisse nous faire du mal.  
Je n'étais pas encore au courant qu'il était revenu jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Henry par la fenêtre courir comme s'il y avait les soldats de la reine rouge au trousse.  
Mon cœur rata quelques était là, Rumpel le devait aussi.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et m'élançais avec ma fille a sa poursuite, le rattraper avec la voiture ne fut pas difficile et je le fis embarquer avant de redémarrer pour arriver en ville ou je confiais Grace a Grany pour ensuite me diriger avec le garçon vers sa famille qui accourait dans notre direction avec Ruby a leurs tête.

On m'expliqua tout au sujet de pan et la nouvelle malédiction qu'il avait lancé.  
Mais une fois que Regina eu le parchemin entre les mains elle s'évanouit et ne se réveilla que quelque secondes avant que pan n'arrive et nous immobilise tous.

Mon cœur s'emballa quand je vis celui qui le faisais battre s'interposer entre lui et nous.  
Mais je déchante très vite quand je l'entend nous faire ses adieux.  
Je ne pouvais pas bouger mais ça ne m'empêcha pas mes larmes de dévaler mes joues quand il se tourna vers moi.

-Je t'aime m'a rendus plus humain.

Et dans les minutes qui suivirent, je le vis rappeler son ombre et se poignarder en même temps que son père à l'aide de sa dague.  
En quelque minute j'avais retrouvé et perdus celui que j'aimais.

Comme dans un brouillard je me retournais et partis rejoindre ma fille sans vouloir entendre les explications des autres.

Une fois ma fille récupérée, je remontais en voiture et retournais à la villa.  
Le voyage se passa en silence, comme si Grace savait que quelque chose d'important s'était passée.

Une fois arrivée,je la laissa aller dans sa chambre et me dirigeais vers la mienne ou Rumpelstilskin avait laissé quelques une de ses affaires pour quand il passait la nuit avec moi.

J'eus cependant une incroyable surprise quand je le vis allonger, comme s'il dormait, dans notre lit.  
Les larmes qui s'étaient taries sur le chemin me ramenant chez nous se mirent une fois de plus à couler sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher.  
Sortant de la léthargie dans laquelle mon corps s'était empêtrée je me dirigeais les membres tremblant à ses côtés, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il soit vraiment là.  
Qu'il ne m'ait pas abandonner.

Voulant m'assurais que ce n'était pas une illusion, je levais la main et après une seconde d'hésitation je fis glisser mes doigts contre sa joue et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un faible sanglot quand je touchais enfin sa peau.  
Il était redevenu comme il était avant la malédiction originelle et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver plus beau encore que dans mes souvenirs.

Tentant le tout pour le tout je me penchais et déposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les me relevais tout aussi doucement pour savoir si ça avait fonctionné, mais constatais que rien n'avait changer.  
Ses yeux étaient toujours n'y avait eu aucune réaction.

Croyant avoir échoué je me laissais tomber sur son torse et laissa sortir toute la peine que j'avais retenus jusqu'à maintenant.  
Si le baiser du véritable amour n'avait pas pu le réveiller rien ne le pourrais.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais rester prostré sur le torse de mon amant mais une main passa dans mais cheveux me fis revenir a la réalité et je croisais le regard de Grace qui tendis sa main pour la poser sur ma joue avant de se détourner et de poser son regard sur le dessus du lit.  
La suivant je me rendis compte que la main qui se trouvait sur moi ne pouvait pas être la sienne puisque sa seconde main qui ne me touchait pas était enlacée a une main que je ne voulus pas reconnaitre  
Je le croyais perdus.  
Et pourtant quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras.

-Chuuuuuttt je suis là.je suis là,tout va bien...  
-Je t' tu savais comme je tiens a toi,sanglot ais-je.  
-Je le sais mon le sais...

Sentent le matelas bouger je me dégageais de son cou ou j'avais enfuis mon visage et ma fille s'approcha et vains se serré contre nous, partageant nos retrouvailles.

Et c'est entouré des deux être auxquels je tiens le plus au monde que la malédiction nous fauches pour nous ramener de là ou nous venons.  
Mon coeur appartiendra toujours à ceux que je tiens entre mes bras et jamais ça ne changera. 

_**FIN**_


End file.
